


Messy

by thegeydragon



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, Drunkenness, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 04:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeydragon/pseuds/thegeydragon
Summary: Short drunk!Dove x Sofia drabble





	Messy

Sofia exhaled when she finally got to close her apartment door behind the two of them. Dove was clinging onto her like she couldn’t stand up by herself, she was not a stranger to exaggerating. She was giggling as Sofia tried to lead her through the halls in the direction of the bedroom. 

“You’re not making this easy. You know where to go, you don’t have to hang onto me.”

She willfully ignored that.

“You smell really good,” she said as she stumbled into a chair but barely took note. “Why- uh why did we have to go home anyway? I was having fun.”

“It’s three in the morning. We both need to sleep, princess.”

She scoffed and laughed in response. “Don’t be silly, I want to stay up with you.”

“You’re wasted, and I’m tired.”

She looked up at her with her eyes half closed, her face flushed and a dopey smile across her face. “You don’t look tired, you look beautiful.”

Sofia led her all the way to the bed and got her to sit down on the edge. She moved across the room to change from her evening dress into something she could sleep in. 

Halfway through pulling her dress down she turned to Dove who was sitting up in the bed cross legged, not so subtly staring.

“Do you mind?” 

“Not at all.”

Sofia laughed. “Shush and go to bed.”

“I don’t like being told what to do unless I’m naked.”

Sofia laughed again, amused but not surprised by her quick wit. “You really have no filter,” she looked over at Dove, sitting on the bed still all dressed up, one of her dress straps falling off her shoulder. She had kicked her heels off somewhere on the way from the door to the bed. “Let me get you something to wear instead of that, give me a second.” 

After some searching through her closet she tossed a large blue sweater on the bed, Dove wasted no time getting out of the uncomfortable dress and into Sofia’s shirt. It was long, she could pass it off as a loose dress if she wanted to. 

“I might keep this. It smells like you.” 

“Sshhh, sleep.” Sofia said as she stepped into a pair of shorts to match her t-shirt. 

“What about my makeup.”

“You can handle that on your own, let me rest Chlo,” she thought that maybe if she used the nickname she would listen.

Sofia got in the bed next to her and quickly settled under the covers, exhausted from the busy day and night. Dove was still sitting up, but not making another sound.

She sighed and opened her eyes to look over at her annoying but charming friend. “What do I need to do to get you to sleep?” 

Dove looked as if she was deep in thought for a moment. She leaned over on top of Sofia and kissed her, gently but still a bit messily. Sofia responded to it almost out of reflex where she was laying. 

Dove opened her eyes slowly and her smile could be described as wicked. “Am I in trouble now?”

This girl was definitely something else. Sofia couldn’t help but smile as well. 

“No... I could kiss you all day, honestly. But that has to be a day when you’re sober,” she resisted an urge to add ‘or when I’m equally drunk’. “So get off of me before I get my morals twisted.”

“Boo.”


End file.
